Oh, No, She Didn't!
by dppokegirl23
Summary: Peek in and see a lesbian relationship unfold. This is my first oneshot story, R&R please. No flames. Halex! Also in TGAI universe, because this is a stand-alone eppy.


Oh, No She Does Not

Oh, No She Does Not!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR THE OC DIANNE!

Note: Harper sneaks in on a private thing of the gang's and hears Alex say she is a wizard. Will she keep Alex's secret? Also, one of my story ideas, that female-slash one has been merged into this one.

_Alex's a little, how should I say this, shadowy nowadays. It's like she's hiding something from me. I'm so sure that whole wizard shtick at Gigi's loser party was just a tall story,_ Harper thought as she strolled down Waverly Place. It was so beautiful at night. Yep, you see, Harper had the habit of sneaking out of bed, dressing up in her casual clothes and strolling down Waverly Place. The Russos' family had a sub restaurant. It was for sandwiches. She even witnessed Justin battle some tiny kids with dumb jocks that were under his tutoring. Yet, sometimes, when Dianne and her friends came over, she could hear some whispers coming from the sub shop. Tonight, there was nobody cleaning up and Harper entered the store after picking a few locks.

_Where are the voices coming from? And why is Alex's voice among them?_ Harper asked herself while sneaking into the store. She tiptoed around the counter and into the kitchen. There was a door there. Harper put her ear to the door and began to eavesdrop. A few voices chattered and some even stuttered. "Guys, pipe down," shouted a familiar voice. Harper recognized the voice as Danny Fenton, half-ghost superhero. _But why is he here? For fun? So why is he behind this door?_ Harper thought. Then, came the moment of truth. Alex's voice piped up, rising in pitch as she spoke. "Guys, do as Danny says, or I'll cast a magic charm on you because I AM A WIZARD!" she screamed. Lucky for everyone, no one except Harper was snoozing at this time of night. Harper reeled in shock. _My friend really is a wizard? Why didn't everyone tell me?_ Harper thought. "Calm down, Alex. Don't curse us or something for just talking," a stern voice said. Harper knew that voice as Kim Possible. _So they kept her wizardry a classified secret from me? Alex could've just told me! I'm her best buddy! Why didn't she just tell me? WHY? _Harper thought again, her mind still reeling from the shock of the revelation. However, this time, she decided to go back home.

Harper's head spun around the next day. Her dream that last night was weird. She had dreamt that she was marrying somebody. She hoped it was a man, but a bride came up, and it was revealed to be Alex. But somehow, a part of Harper wasn't flabbergasted by that. Harper had on bride's clothes, herself. As Harper sat up in bed that Saturday morning, she felt a little lust for her best friend. _How nice it would be to kiss her. Harper, snap out of it! You're out of your mind. You're just a straight girl who likes her best friend as a friend, not as something more! Oh, never mind, what am I doing? Denying my feelings, what the heck am I, the denial machine? Might as well come clean with it,_ Harper thought. She didn't know that Alex had the same dream and thought.

The gang was hanging with Alex today, along with Harper. As Alex walked down the street, Harper suddenly said, "Guys, can I talk to Alex for a second?" Alex nodded and went with Harper. _Who am I to refuse Harper?_ Alex thought to herself. In a few minutes, Harper led her down to a gloomy, secluded alley. _Something's amiss with Harper. But what is it?_ Alex asked herself as she was led to that alley. In a sudden move, Harper gripped Alex's shoulders in a tight clutch. "Are you really a wizard? I eavesdropped on your conversation with your friends yesterday. Why didn't you tell me?" the girl suddenly asked. Alex's alarm was raised. _Alert, alert! Harper discovered my secret! ALERT! _Alex sent out to her friends.

"Where did they go?" Dianne asked her boyfriend, Ash. "I don't know," he shrugged, as well as Pikachu. "Hey, here's a bench. Let's sit for a while," Danny said, patting one bench he just found. Dianne grinned from ear to ear. In a surprising instant, however, she suddenly received Alex's message. "Bad news, gang. Harper now knows Alex is a wizard. I know they are in an alley," Dianne relayed. "Let's go," Buffy said, and the gang ran off.

"W-what are you t-talking about, Harper? I'm n-not a w-wizard," Alex said. _Being mysterious with me, eh? Let me ask you_, Harper thought, and squeezed Alex's shoulder. "I'm not saying!" she said. _Oh, I'll never get it out of her. I might as well give up_, Harper thought, feeling very defeated. Harper let go of her best friend's shoulders. In a flash, however, Alex grabbed hers and touched Harper's lips. _WHAT?!_ a voice screamed in Harper's head. But Harper ignored it, feeling perfectly fine. Returning the kiss, Harper grabbed Alex's shoulders again. The two friends were in an intimate kiss.

Dianne rushed to the scene just in time to see the two friends kiss. It was a real shocking experience. Timmy's fairy godparents, in goldfish mode, rejoiced. "Now Alex can tell Harper her secret along with Timmy's secret without Timmy losing us! I studied about wizards and found that if a wizard and a human fall in love with each other, the human can know about fairy godparents and magical creatures, which means Jake can dragon up in front of her!" Wanda explained, turning into her pink-haired fairy mode, while Cosmo did at the same time. "And now I can tell Harper about Philip and Kevin!" Cosmo happily said. "You idiot," Wanda, Dianne and Ash's voices chorused together. But Timmy had a little problem. "I think I'm going to hurl," the young pink-hatted ten-year-old said, and indeed, he threw up at the sight of the two teenaged girls kissing each other. Miley smiled. Alex didn't know Miley's secret, either, but that will be revealed in due time. "Thank you, fate," the secret pop star said. Glancing at the two lesbians, Miley suddenly said, "Alex, you can tell Harper your secret now, the one where you can cast spells on. Tell her you're a true wizard, and break away from the kiss that is making Timmy barf and turn sick." Timmy nodded. "Please…can't…stop…barfing…at…kiss," he managed to utter out. The two girls broke away from their kiss and smiled. "So you really are a wizard?" Harper asked. "Yeah. You see, wizards keep their magical ability a secret, and I'm sorry I didn't tell you. My mom's the normal human, my dad lost his magic and my brothers are both wizards, just like me," Alex explained. At last, Timmy stopped hurling. "And since Da Rules say I can tell MY secret to anyone who has magical connections, you recently acquired one, and I'll tell my secret," Timmy announced. Dianne quietly conjured up a Forgetful Shield, which was see-through and when a bystander walks by and witnesses something not to be seen or heard, that shield erased the memory of the bystander outside it. Harper was inside, along with trusted friends. They waited for Timmy to make his announcement. "I have fairy godparents," the boy said, plain and clear. Cosmo and Wanda came up. "I'm Cosmo," he said. "And I'm Wanda!" Wanda said. "And we're Timmy's fairies!" the two chorused together. As expected, Jorgen did not appear. "Thank goodness," Danny said, wiping his forehead in happiness and relief. Harper's eyes welled up. "My girlfriend, thank you," she murmured, and once more grabbed Alex's shoulders and kissed her. At this time, Cosmo and Wanda returned to disguising themselves as goldfish and Dianne lowered the Forgetful Shield. The outside observers suddenly forgot about what happened and went about their business. As the gang walked out of the alley after Alex and Harper broke away from the two-minute kiss, Dianne tapped Harper on the shoulder. "Congratulations. You have just been accepted into the group," she said. Harper smiled and held Alex's hand. _This day can't get any better_, she thought. And she was right.

(I'm an avid fan of Harper x Alex! I couldn't help myself!)


End file.
